


You can't always get what you want

by Admiral_Hornt



Series: An Android named Cal [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Bathroom Sex, Bribery, Cal needs a hug, Deepthroating, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time Blow Jobs, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Abuse, deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Hornt/pseuds/Admiral_Hornt
Summary: Cal, a newly deviated android, is keen to prove himself in Jericho, and breaks into the DPD to steal documents on androids. But when he's inside, the building isn't quite as empty as he would like it to be. A certain android-hating detective has stayed behind, and Cal needs a way out...
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Series: An Android named Cal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606912
Kudos: 8





	You can't always get what you want

It was supposed to be easy. It was nearly one in the morning, and the building was supposed to be empty. It had been less than a week since he had finally cracked, breaking through that wall of coding and freeing himself from the confines of his own mind, but he was desperate to prove himself. When the notice for a special job came out, he jumped at the chance. He was only slightly apprehensive when he found out the job was to break into the Detroit Police Department and clear the data off the computers for a runaway deviant, some AX model who had assaulted her owner. Still, if he wanted to be respected, he had to step up his game.

Cal skulked around the rear wall of the building, checking left and right just to be sure no one was lurking inside. The doors had remained shut for the past hour, so Cal finally plucked up the courage to tug the window open as quietly as he could, and pull himself inside. His landing was far from graceful, his limbs spread across the cool floor in a comical and undignified manner. He puffed out a breath, pushing himself off the floor and dusting himself down. It was deadly quiet in the building, the only sounds the distant ticking of a clock, and the coffee machine occasionally whirring as it reheated. Cal glanced at himself in the mirror. His reflection was still a strange sight to him. Before, he had never really looked at himself, but now he noticed everything. The sea blue eyes, the lighter hints of honey brown in chestnut hair, the slim build of his body. You’re getting distracted, he thought to himself, pulling himself away from the mirror and heading for the door that would lead him to the main office room. And that’s when he heard it. The whistling. The whistling that was getting closer and closer. 

Cal felt the panic rising in his chest. This wasn’t meant to happen. Everyone was supposed to be gone, there weren’t any cleaners scheduled until the morning, and Cal couldn’t get out the window fast enough to not be caught. He bolted into the nearest cubicle, easing the door closed as quietly as possible and sliding the lock into place. Even without needing to breathe, he still held his breath as the door to the bathroom opened. The whistling continued, though it was much louder now, and the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. Cal watched the shadow of the person slip under the door, past his hiding space, and he almost relaxed... until the shadow stopped moving, along with the whistling. It slowly slid back under the door, coming to a halt when it was directly in front of him. Cal pressed a hand to his mouth, desperate to muffle any sound he might make.   
“Who the fuck is in there?”  
Cal felt his thirium freeze. The shadow began to pace, a pair of trainers appearing under the doorframe.  
“No one is meant to be in here. Open the fucking door before I beat it down. If that’s you Connor…”  
There was no other way out, and Cal knew he had no choice. It was open the door, or have it broken down on him. Clicking the lock, he eased the door open, ready to provide some form of explanation. With only a glance at the man stood before him, Cal found himself whirled around, slammed against the nearest wall with an arm pulled painfully behind him. He felt a body press against him heavily, holding him in place. Whoever was holding him was strong, the hand holding his arm had a vicelike grip, and no matter how much Cal struggled he couldn’t throw him off.  
“Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you doing here? And how did you get in here?”  
Cal squirmed in the mans grip, his cheek pressed against the wall. If he could just free his arm… He felt the man tense up, and he realised that, in this position, his captor had the perfect view to his currently red, flashing LED.  
“No…No fucking way. You’re one of those fucking…deviants, right?” The man let out a laugh, but its tone sent a shiver down Cal’s spine.  
“Oh man, I can’t believe it. This is just my luck. Oh Gavin, you’ve hit the jackpot!” So his name’s Gavin, Cal thought, still trying to worm his way out. He tried to turn his head enough to look at Gavin, catching a glimpse of a scarred nose before a hand pushed his head back into the wall. With a grunt, Cal considered talking his way out.  
“Please, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here. Just let me go and I’ll leave, I’ll…I’ll go to Cyberlife, I’ll be reset, just please let me go!” Another laugh. Somehow, the grip got tighter on his arm.  
“You think I’m an idiot? I know what you fucking deviants are like. You just fucked yourself over, and what better place to do it than in a police station with, you know, a police detective.”  
Okay, talking wasn’t going to help. Cal went to his next option, bargaining.  
“Look, I’ll do anything you want, just…please don’t arrest me, I don’t want to be shut down! I’ll do anything!”  
Gavin snorted, pushing his head against Cal’s until his lips were practically ghosting against his ear.  
“And what the fuck can you offer me that I’m going to want? Deviants don’t have shit. What, you gonna suck my dick or something?” He chuckled to himself, nodding slightly.  
“You gonna suck my dick, tin can? Huh?” Cal shuddered at the breath on his ear, eyes widening slightly. He could feel Gavin’s heart rate raising slightly as he spoke, and to Cal, that was a sure sign that it would work if he did.  
“If…If that’s what you want…would you let me go?”  
Gavin barked, his laugh harsh in Cal’s ear.  
“Holy shit, you actually would? You want to suck my dick so I’ll let you go? I always knew androids belonged in places like the Eden Club. You’re all just fucking whores, aren’t you?”  
Cal wanted to argue back, but the wind was knocked out of him when Gavin flipped him round, finally letting the android face him. He knew instantly that this was not a man who would have wanted to be friends. The pure hatred in the mans eyes made Cal shrink under his gaze, any confidence he had draining away. Gavin seemed to scrutinise him, his face unreadable, so many emotions that Cal couldn’t keep up.  
“You know what Tin Can? Maybe…maybe I’ll take you up on that offer. Let’s see if that mouth can do more than beg.” Cal felt a wave of fear crash over him as his legs were kicked out from under him, his knees slamming to the floor with an echoing crack. A hand wrapped itself into his hair, tugging hard against the roots. Cal couldn’t help but grimace.  
“What’s the face for? You’re a robot. A fucking machine. It’s not like it’s hurting you, right?” Gavin smirked, using his grip to force Cal’s head back so it was angled towards him.  
“This is how its gonna work. You’re going to do whatever I say. I’m going to do whatever I want. I’d say that’s simple enough. Got it?” Gritting his teeth, Cal could only nod, not wanting to give Gavin the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. Gavin stood for a second before reaching behind his back, pulling a pair of handcuffs back with him. Using his grip on Cal’s hair, Gavin dragged him away from the stalls, towards the sinks, and fed the handcuffs around a pipe before shoving Cal’s wrists into them. Cal was left sat against the piping, legs sprawled in front of him and arms hanging uselessly around his head.  
“That’ll stop you running. Try anything funny and I will rip your fucking arms off.” Gavin began tugging on his belt, quickly loosening it before undoing his button and fly.  
“I bet you’ve done this before, haven’t you? Just another android whore.”  
“N…No. No, I’ve never…I don’t know what to do…”  
Cal felt himself trembling, the apprehension causing a rush of emotions that he couldn’t even name yet. He wanted to run, the panic in his chest rising at an alarming rate. Gavin leant over him, one hand shooting forwards to grab his jaw in a painfully tight grip, and squeezing hard enough to force Cal’s mouth open slightly. His other hand came to rest against Cal’s lips, brushing against them with an almost tender touch.  
“Don’t fucking lie to me. I know what you fucking droids are like. Now, open that filthy, lying mouth of yours. I want to make sure you’re good enough for me.”  
Cal didn’t have much choice when the gentle fingers were suddenly rammed into his mouth. He felt his throat instinctively contract, an old system designed to prevent foreign objects from falling down, should anything ever get into his throat. Gavin ignored it, forcing his digits further down Cals throat. With Gavin’s other hand still latched onto his jaw, Cal could only sit and take it, blinking away tears that were slowly building. He could feel Gavin’s fingers scraping down the back of his throat, the wiring sending tiny shockwaves through his body with each jab. Gavin was sneering at him, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of the androids mouth.  
“I knew it. You really are nothing more than another Eden Club bitch. At least you know your fucking place. This is where you belong, beneath me.” His words stung, more than the shocks in his throat, and Cal wanted nothing more than to tell this asshole how wrong he was. Nothing but a few gurgles left his throat, the fingers still inside preventing him from making more than quiet, pitiful groans. This only fuelled Gavin on, a sickening smile appearing on his face.  
“See? You’re moaning. You fucking love this don’t you? You like it when I’m in charge, don’t you Tin Can? How things should be. And now I know you really are just a robot whore, I’ll give you what you obviously want.”  
He pulled his fingers out abruptly, using the androids shirt as a makeshift towel and wiping them until they were dry. Cal coughed, desperate to let his mouth ease shut after being stretched open for so long, but Gavin’s hand still had a solid grip. Gavin used his free hand to push his waistband down, easing his erection out and giving it a few lazy strokes. His face held a permanent smugness, and Cal felt as if his stomach had suddenly got ten times heavier.  
“Please…” Cal mumbled, his skin appearing slightly transparent, and apprehension swimming in his eyes. He was going to protest, but Gavin cut him off with another short, but malicious, laugh.  
“Please? Wow, you really want this huh? Who knew deviants would be so…deviant? Fucking whore.” Gavin gave him no time to protest as he stepped forwards and pressed the tip of his cock past Cal’s lips. He continued to press in until he was completely enveloped by Cal. Gavin was surprised to see that Cyberlife had done their job of making androids as realistic as possible. Cal felt warm and soft around him, his mouth wet and his throat tightening, as if he actually had a gag reflex. Gavin let out a low moan, his eyelids dropping slightly. He held Cal’s head still with both hands, his grip harder than it needed to be, the skin beneath melting away until Gavin’s fingers were pressed against white plastic.  
“Fuck…Yeah, that’s right. Fucking suck it. Jesus, Tin Can, this must be in your programming. There’s no fucking way you haven’t done this before…” Cal blinked back tears, struggling not to choke. He shouldn’t even be able to gag, but the programme in his throat was desperately trying to remove the intrusion, and he felt like his stomach might purge any second. He thought the fingers were bad enough, but now, with his nose pressed against Gavin’s pelvis and pain pounding in his head, he wished those digits were there instead.  
“Who needs hookers, I could just use you. Filthy little whore, just sitting there, taking it. Maybe I can have you reset and then send you to the Eden Club. You’d fit right in, a dirty little slut like you.” The tears he was blinking back suddenly spilled from Cal’s eyes, running tracks down his cheeks. He did feel dirty, and he certainly felt little. Gavin noticed the tears, and a nasty smirk appeared on his face.  
“Are you crying? Not only are you a slut, you’re a pussy too? You’re fucking weak. You let me do this, with no hesitation, and now you wanna cry about it? You’ve already proved you’re nothing but a fucktoy. All you androids are nothing. Just something for us to use as we choose. This proves it.” With no way to protest, Cal just stared at him, bleary-eyed. This spurred Gavin on, thrusting into Cal’s mouth with aggression. Cal felt a cable in his throat split open, thirium dripping down through the small crack. He felt sick. He wanted to leave. He wanted Gavin to finish so he could get out of there and never come back. As if hearing his thoughts, Gavin began pounding into him, his breath hitching and his grip tightening until finally he stuttered, his movements grinding to a halt as a warm, salty liquid splashed into Cal’s throat. It stung as it mixed with the leaking thirium, and as Gavin pulled himself out, the programme flashed a warning in Cal’s eye before his throat constricted, his stomach heaved, and he promptly vomited the mixture of fluids onto the floor. Gavin made a noise of disgust, stumbling back from the android.  
“Fuck me. I would have thought you could take it. You’re a fucking disappointment.” He pulled his trousers back up, tightening his belt before finding the key to the handcuffs and undoing one of the cuffs. Holding onto the loose cuff, he pulled Cal to his feet, avoiding the puddle of liquids as best as he could.  
“Please..” Cal croaked, a hint of static in his voice. His vocal box must have been damaged at some point. “Please, I did what you wanted. I just want to go…” Gavin gave him a glance before using his grip on the cuffs to spin Cal around, clicking it back on so that Cal’s hands were behind his back.  
“You thought I would actually let you go?” He laughed, as though the whole situation was just a joke to him. “Fucking idiot. You’re going to the cells, Tin Can. You’re a deviant, and one less of you on the streets is one less problem for us.” He leant in, pressing his mouth to Cal’s ear and whispering. “You’re gonna be shut down. They’ll tear you apart. I’ll ask them to record it for me.” Cal felt numb, a deep sense of dread filling his entire body. It was all for nothing. He’d been used, and he was still in danger. Gavin began to drag him out of the bathroom, and Cal let him. He was exhausted. ‘Maybe there’s a way out’, Cal thought, ‘but then, maybe, being shut down can’t be worse than what I just did.’

Cal rubbed at his wrists as the glass door slid shut behind him. Gavin had taken him straight to one of the holding cells, pulling him roughly and shoving him in before taking off the cuffs. Cal knew, even if he had a chance, he wouldn’t run. He felt empty.  
“See you in the morning, fucktoy!” Gavin sneered at him from behind the glass, shoving his hands in his pockets and whistling as he left Cal alone. If there was ever a time he looked like a machine, it was now. He was stood dead still, almost to attention, staring at the wall in front of him but seeing nothing. It took until the sound of the main door to the building sliding shut and the receding footfalls to die off for him to final crumple to the ground. Emotions were still fairly new to Cal, and the onslaught of different feelings he had just gone through came crashing down on him. He was overwhelmed by them, clutching his head in his hands and curling into a ball against the cold floor. He sobbed. Cal had seen crying, in movies, or the people he used to look after, but he hadn’t realised just how much he needed to do it too. He let his tears flow, dripping off his face into tiny puddles below. His insides were fluttering, his chest felt tight, and his head hurt.  
“This must be the worst emotion…” Cal muttered to himself, searching for the right word to use, to give a name to how he was feeling.  
“I think… it’s despair.” He finally decided. Despair, a noun, meaning the complete loss or absence of hope. Cal certainly felt hopeless at this point. After what he had just done, he also felt sick to his stomach. Without thinking, he scanned the internet, pulling up articles and images of the act he had just committed, and he understood why Gavin had called him so many names. It was supposed to be an act of…love…yet Cal felt anything but love towards the man who had used him. Cal felt ashamed, betrayed. He realised the heaviness in his stomach was caused by these things, and not a malfunction somewhere. ‘A slight comfort, knowing that nothing is physically wrong’ Cal thought to himself.

In the silence of the precinct, and the hours waiting for the clock to chime for the morning, Cal was able to contemplate his existence. He had met a few androids who had been deviant for weeks, some even months, and here he was, only a week of being free, and he was going to be shut down. It wasn’t fair. Cal sat up, pushing himself to lean against the wall, and drew his knees to his chest. Why should he die? What made deviants so bad? He just wanted to live, who were the humans to decide if he should or not? Surely by being deviant, by having conscious thought and the ability to emote, surely that meant something to them about his existence? Cal wiped at his cheeks with his sleeve, his tears not only from sadness, but a growing anger too.  
“I’m not a fucktoy. I’m not a slave. I am Cal, and I AM alive.” He took a deep breath. He didn’t technically need to breathe, but he found the act quite soothing. He sat a bit straighter, despair melting away until only determination remained. He was getting out of this. One way or another, he was going to live. He just didn’t quite know how.


End file.
